Embodiments relate to a light emitting device.
A light emitting diode (LED) is frequently used as a sort as the light emitting device.
These days, a luminance of the light emitting diode (LED) is increased, so that the light emitting diode has been used as a light source for a display, an automobile, and lighting unit. In addition, the light emitting diode is implemented as a light emitting device having an excellent efficiency, which emits a white light by using a fluorescent material, or combining light emitting diodes, which produce various colors.
The light emitting diode having a light emitting structure layer formed by stacking a first conductive semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second conductive semiconductor layer, generates light from the active layer, using power that is applied. For example, the first conductive semiconductor layer may be an n-type semiconductor layer and the second conductive semiconductor layer may be a p-type semiconductor layer, on the contrary, the first conductive semiconductor layer may be the p-type semiconductor layer and the second conductive semiconductor layer may be the n-type semiconductor layer.
Meanwhile, in the light emitting diode, because of a high resistance component of the first conductive semiconductor layer, current is not uniformly supplied over the entire active layer, and is concentrated and, mostly flows to and around an electrode layer part formed on the first conductive semiconductor layer, and its adjacent region. Due to the limited current flow as mentioned above, forward voltage of the light emitting diode is increased, so that there is a problem that current efficiency is reduced.